The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a combustor section therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor to pressurize an airflow, a combustor for burning a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
As engine requirements increase for improved thrust specific fuel consumption (TSFC), compressor discharge pressure and temperature along with combustor exit temperatures (CET) may also increase. As a result, current combustor configurations emissions, such as NOx, CO, unburned hydrocarbons (UHC), and smoke, may increase relative to exceedingly stringent emissions standards.